the_metro_courtfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrick Drake
Patrick Drake was brought to Port Charles in late 2005 as the only neurosurgeon capable of saving the life of Jason Morgan. While he originally never intended to stay in Port Charles, Patrick was offered a position at General Hospital and has been there ever since. He is the son of former neurosurgeon Noah Drake, the father of Emma Scorpio-Drake, his daughter with Robin Scorpio, and Violet Drake, his daughter with Sam McCall. Relationship on the Ropes After Drew Cain had been misidentified as Jason Morgan, Sam and Patrick gave their engagement another five months. As strong as their love was for each other, Sam’s love and lack of closure for her relationship with Jason caused too much of a rift between them. Patrick and Sam ended their relationship just in time for Patrick to discover that Robin was being held against her will in Europe. With Anna and Robert, Patrick raced off to rescue Robin, and they were reunited. A family again, Patrick and Robin immediately embraced the idea of giving their relationship another go. They tried to pick up right where they left off, but they found themselves stuck between a lot of hurdles. For one, Sam soon discovered that she was pregnant with Patrick’s child. Despite Patrick and Sam agreeing to co-parent and stay strictly friends, this had an impact on both the reconciliation of Patrick and Robin as well as Sam and Drew, who was still believed to have been Jason. Robin also suffered from post-traumatic stress disorder over being held hostage for so long. That, partnered with Robin’s uncertainty that Patrick was really over Sam, put a damper on their reunion. As much as she and Patrick tried to make it work, reaching out to friends, family, and therapy, the two decided that it was impossible to pick up where they left off. After some trial and error over the course of nearly a year, Patrick and Robin split amicably and agreed on shared custody of Emma. The split came a few months after the birth of Patrick and Sam’s daughter, Violet Beth Drake. After he was told that Sam and Jason decided they could not reconnect the spark that once was, Patrick struggled with the idea of asking Sam if they could pick up where they left off. But given the nature of their strong friendship and happy co-parenting situation, Patrick never made his move. Ever since, he has been strictly focusing on his daughters and his job at General Hospital. Rekindled Partnership In an effort to continue their co-parenting, and catch up with each other's busy lives, Sam and Patrick spent a day in the park with their children to soak up the last bit of summer. It was there that Sam first confessed that she had felt a connection to Ramira Velasquez, a stranger she had run into the day previous. With the deep understanding of that pain, Patrick comforted Sam, and the two of them spoke about the children they lost. The ended the day by deciding on making these family outings a more common occurrence. In September, Patrick got the pleasant surprise of Anna Devane, who just returned to Port Charles after a long mission away with the WSB. She visited him at the hospital, where they two of them caught up and made plans for a family dinner. Personality When Patrick first arrived to Port Charles, it was very apparent that he thought himself to be god's gift to neurosurgery. A notorious flirt and playboy, it was Patrick's mission to get nearly ever woman on the hospital staff to sleep with him, much to the dismay of several members. He developed a reputation of being a jerk, and while some people were able to see the softer side of Patrick, many more still had their doubts. Over time, that side of Patrick began to ease up. His relationship with Robin Scorpio softened him, revealing his kind and generous heart. Patrick still has his arrogant moments, though they are mostly now done in jest. This birth of his daughters has made him much more responsible and considerate, and he is now a popular member of the hospital staff, as well as a good friend in the eyes of many. Patrick is still ambitious, focused, and hardworking as a doctor, but his priorities have certainly shifted. Important Relationship * Emma Scorpio-Drake: His eldest daughter (with Robin). Conceived out of grief, she was a surprise to both her parents, but a very happy and loved one. His oldest has been through a lot; he is proud of his daughter and the strong willed girl she has become. * Violet Drake: His youngest daughter (with Sam). Another surprise, but a welcomed one. She has been loved and doted on since the day she was born. * Gabriel Santiago-Drake: His son (with Sabrina). Unfortunately, Gabriel did not live very long but he thinks of him often and wonders what he would have been like had he survived. * Sam McCall: His ex-fiancee and close friend. These two loved one another, but their relationship was compromised. They now co-parent and Patrick counts her as one his best friends. * Robin Scorpio: His ex-wife. After finally ending their relationship for good, the two now focus solely on co-parenting Emma. They have a pleasant friendship, though they don't tend to spend much time together anymore. Crimes Committed Below is an abridged version of Patrick's misdeeds: * Broke rules to ensure that his father got a liver transplant * Performed illegal but life saving surgery on Sam McCall * Punched the mayor Preston Floyd * Punched Eli Love * Broke into Johnny Zacchara's apartment * Stole Dynexin from the hospital * Threatened to kill Carlos Rivera * Helped Sam infiltrate the Crichton Clark Clinic * Broke in Larry Ashton's safe deposit box (with help from Sam) Health and Vitals Below is an abridged version of Patrick's medical history: * Was exposed to HIV a few times but tested HIV negative * Donated to part of his liver to his father * Suffered internal bleeding when he split his stitches open; needed surgery to repair it * Knocked unconscious in an explosion a few times * Held hostage by Lisa Niles; arm grazed by a bullet * Choloformed by Lisa Niles * Inhaled toxic fumes at the GH lab and passed out * Abused Dynexin and was later treated for it * Suffered a mild concussion after he was it over the head by a bat * Experienced a fever after ingesting toxic water